


Moonlight

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixya Drabble / Unfinished Stories [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Romance, cis women au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Writing prompt on Tumblr: moonlight





	Moonlight

On a Friday night in late spring, Katya walks over the unpaved forrest road that leads to her dream house. She had a fun night out with the employees of the antique store she owns to celebrate their great numbers for the previous month. She’s not drunk, but definitely not driving, so she had a taxi drop her off where the paved road ends and her reclusive paradise begins. 

Katya owns the road, the cabin, the land around it, and a small lake behind the cabin. It’s all she’s ever wanted, and all she’s worked for most of her life. Now in her early forties, she’s finally settled, and it’s the best thing in the world - if only she wouldn’t live in the cabin alone. 

Coming up to her home, Katya halts suddenly when she sees the big hulking shape of a huge Volvo in the driveway. It’s a faded beige colour, with stains and paint damage, one door that’s slightly newer than the rest of the vehicle, and a lot of luggage in the back. 

Her heart stutters in her chest as she looks around the house - it’s dark, nobody is inside. Katya walks around through the overgrown pathway and into the garden, which is also empty. There’s a faux leather pink purse on the picnic table and a pair of pink pumps underneath the bench. Katya crouches to pick them up and put them on the table, neatly side by side. She takes a deep breath, shakes out her arms and head, and starts walking towards the lake. 

She sits on the wooden deck that Katya built with her brother before he passed, and the moonlight makes her big blonde hairdo glow almost white. She’s got a blanket around her shoulders, the one Katya knew she’d left in her chair in the garden that morning. Katya takes off her shoes and walks to the end of the deck, swallows, then greets her. 

“Hey.”

Trixie turns around suddenly, scrambling to get up. 

“Kat, hi, I’m sorry-”

“Shh.” Katya is with her in a few quick steps, her hands grabbing Trixie’s wrists, and she looks up into her face. 

Trixie looks shaken and scared, and Katya can feel her heartbeat quick beneath her skin.

“Sit down and tell me,” Katya says softly, and they both sit down to let their legs dangle above the water, Trixie’s a little longer than Katya’s - her toes nearly touch the surface. 

Trixie clears her throat before she speaks. 

“I was wrong,” she starts, then pauses, fidgets with her hands in her lap. 

She’s wearing her favorite dress, probably a little too cool for this weather, but she knows she looks absolutely irresistible. Trixie is everything Katya is not; tall, full-figured, feminine, her face neatly made up and hair teased and curled to perfection. 

Katya stares out over the lake, the full moon lighting it up like a big, egg-shaped beacon in the forest. 

“I… I thought… I thought that I made the right choice. I couldn’t leave the apartment, I mean, I’ve been there for so long, it’s… I became an adult there. I met you, while I lived there. I just…” 

Trixie sighs, shakes her head, and Katya hears her take a breath. She reaches out and puts her cold hand between Trixie’s warm ones in her lap. Katya is always cold, Trixie runs hot. 

“You thought you needed your apartment and your job more than you needed me.” 

Katya’s voice is soft. There’s no judgement, no special infliction to her tone. 

“I did.” 

They both look up, Trixie’s brown eyes shining with tears. 

“I was wrong,” she says on a sob. “I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

Katya’s eyes flit over Trixie’s face quickly. She can’t stand to see her sad, ever. 

“Baby…”

“No, let me finish.” Trixie turns to Katya fully, pulling her feet up underneath her. 

“I didn’t know how much I love you.” She chuckles and sobs at the same time. “These last weeks have been torture. I was a mess.”

Trixie holds Katya’s hands in her own, running her thumbs over them. When she looks up, there’s a hopeful twinkle in her still teary eyes. 

“Can we try again? I mean… would you take me back?”

Katya snorts. 

“I saw your car.”

Trixie’s mouth falls open. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to imply anything, I just-”

“Shut up. Of course.”

“What?” 

“Of course we’re going to try. And we’re gonna make it.”

Trixie’s smile is blinding, and she turns shy, her face turning to the side and her eyes looking at Katya’s from under her long lashes. 

“You sure?”

Katya frees her hands from Trixie’s grip and wraps them around her face. Trixie holds her breath when Katya leans in and kisses her gently on her lips. 

“I was sure all along. I just had to wait for you to realize it,” Katya whispers with her lips feathering over Trixie’s cheek. 

“Kat…”

“Shhh. Come inside. We’ll get your shit tomorrow.”

They help each other up and pad barefoot back to the cabin, ready for a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
